fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
G☆PC10
is the 10th episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!, and the 10th part of "Next Generation Arc", where Cure Susanoo appears the first time, and fighting against Cure Amaterasu and then Cure Tsukiyomi. Story * ''Transcript'' Short synopsis: A new opponent named Cure Susanoo, who was an fearsome Onmyouji-Precure that even the Ayakashi created by Maria was quickly destroyed. Juliet and Rosette are confronted with an American girl named, Meg, who was actually Cure Susanoo herself to whom they face each other in an intense and formidable fight. It turns out to be that Meg was a very fast opponent that cannot be defeated so easily... Full synopsis: Into an abandoned building, a new Onmyouji-Precure with Demon's Arm called, Cure Susanoo, known as the Sky Goddess and the Lion Knight of Bailan, she was confronted with a new Guardian of Yomi named, Maria. But she quickly defeat the Raiju-like Ayakashi while Maria run away quickly. Meanwhile, the group have captured an uncontrollable Raiju and reduce it to a harmless state. Suddenly, a delinquent was thrown at Juliet after being beaten, it was Meg had beaten delinquents which provoke her reaction. Meg has already heard about Juliet, she provoked her by saying she was a fox woman and called her "HoloHolo". Romeo tried to reasoned Juliet and ignored Meg's provocations. Juliet is so annoyed that she even broke a water pipe by an impulsive act, Meg agreed to fight as she was determinated to defeat Orochi to being released from her curse reside of her left arm, it was revealed that she was actually Cure Susanoo, because she had her own Spiritual Paintbrush and had also stolen the Kusanagi Sword from the ancient shrine located in the Forest of Hungry Wolves, Koumori intervenes to help Juliet to fight and became a sword. Unfortunately, Meg is too powerful that even Juliet was defeated while Hermione is under the influence of the Divine Talisman. Rosette and her familiar stepped in to take over. Azmaria has released Hermione from this influence. However, Meg had removed the mechanism attached on her left arm called the limiter, which could turn into a bloodthirsty demon. But Rosette manages to stop her by using her Mirage Full Moon. Being defeated, Meg returned into her normal-self and being unconscious. Major Events * Cure Amaterasu is defeated by Cure Susanoo, but she was later was defeated by Cure Tsukiyomi. * Cure Susanoo appears in the first time using her attacks "Lightning Strong Wind" and "Thunder Beast Sword" the first time. * Cure Susanoo is the "Sky Goddess". * Sei appears as an ally. * The character of "Burst Angel" appears in the first time. * Maria, the character of "Burst Angel" appears as a villain. * Meg had the demoniac arm cursed by Orochi called, the Demon's Arm. Trivia * The battle between Cure Amaterasu and Cure Susanoo, is a reference to Japanese mythology where the goddess Amaterasu and the god Susanoo are in rivalry. * Into one of the Shounen categories, another code virtually inevitable, meet his first opponents will conclude with a long-term friendship. By most opponents will be dark and cool and sometimes ruthless, and that's usually the friendly rival. This is the case between Cure Tsukiyomi and Cure Susanoo. * Meg appears in the first eyecatch while Cure Susanoo appears in the second eyecatch in first appearence. Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Bonus: Youkai Lessons. * Youkai from the episode: The "Raiju" is a thunder beast. Its body is made of light and lightning. It can take the form of a cat or a weasel. It can also fly as a ball of light. Its cry is like thunder. The raijū is the companion of Raiden, the Shinto god of lightning. The demon is generally calm and harmless, however, during storms it becomes very aggressive and destroyed fields, trees and houses. Characters Cures * Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet / Cure Amaterasu * Rosette Christopher / Cure Tsukiyomi * Meg / Cure Susanoo * Cure Otome (flashback) Mascots * Koumori Nazo * Suzaku / Hermione De Borromeo * Seiryu / Azmaria Hendric * Fujin (flashback) Allies * Romeo Candore Van De Montague * Chrno * Sei Villains * Maria * Ayakashi Secondary Characters * Amy * Kyohei Tachibana * Leo Jinno Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Next Generation Arc Category:Beginning Saga